My Soulmate
by paullahotelover
Summary: Bella learns about werewolves the hard way. After Paul phases in front of her he- read and find out! Warnings: Cullens will die (some) my potty mouth, and Lemons! Rachel will be in these one! Paul/Bella Rachel/Embry
1. Chapter 1

**All rights belong to Stephanie Myers! Some Adult language.**

It's been two weeks since I last seen _him_. My best friend Jacob Black has been avoiding me the last two weeks. Each time I try to call the house, Billy keeps answering. Billy said Jacob has mono, but I saw him running around the woods half-naked. To me, I think I need some answers, because for a person who has mono, and goes running around the forest naked, basically has some serious issues. Gosh! If he seems that this will keep me away, he is sadly mistaken. Running out of the house grabbing my keys, I headed to my rusty truck and jumped in. I floored it to my so called best friend's house, and this bitch was angry.

Arriving at the Black's house, I knocked on the door and of course Billy Black answered, "He's not in." I looked at him disbelievingly. I hear Jacob's snores from the front door. Walking past Billy towards Jacob's room saying, "Sorry!" to a very shocked Billy. I walked in his room he was sound asleep. My best friend didn't look sick at all, but fine and approving very well. He looked different sorta scary. He had more muscle, and maybe even taller then the last time I saw him. Looking up, I heard a dog like sound. Seeing Sam and his posse coming towards the house made me beyond freaking furious.

I ran out of the house charging toward them. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" I screamed at them. Pushing Sam back, but he seemed to not move. Weird. The hot one in the middle yelled at me, "WHAT DID HE TELL YOU? WHAT DID HE DO? DO YOU THINK WE WANTED THIS?" Wait- did I just call him hot earlier what is wrong with me? I mean he is good looking by all means up and down. I screamed back, "HE TELLS ME NOTHING, BECAUSE HE'S SCARED OF YOU!" They all started laughing besides Sam maybe he did laugh, but not really caring at all I didn't pay attention. My fist came up and I punched the middle one that yelled at me. He started snarling at me and shaking badly like he was on drugs. Sam yelled at me and the uncontrolled one, "Paul calm down and Bella get back!" His voice seemed like he could control anybody. I slowly backed up as Paul came forward and burst into a massive beautiful silver wolf. Did I just say wolf? Yep I did. He came forward like he wanted to rip me apart. _Well you kind of punched him Bella, a voice told me in my head._ "Too late now!" said Jared, I think. Jake came sprinting out of the house yelling my name, "BELLA!" I turned around telling him to go back. He didn't he just flew over my head as a tripped and he burst into a russet-brown wolf. _What the hell I thought._ Jacob wolf snarled at Paul wolf and they were tearing themselves apart. Something tells me this is everyday thing, considering Sam shook his head disapprovingly. Sam yelled out while stripping, "Take Bella to Emily's."

"Well the wolf's out of the bag now!" Embry said to Jared. They made a bet about who's going to win. Embry drove us to Emily's house while Jared sat in the back complaining about a weak stomach. Embry enter Emily's driveway quicker than I would think. Her house had beautiful red shudders against her white house. Her house was a looker. He parked and they jumped out making a wolf sound. "Maybe we should see if Jake's okay!" I stated. "No, Jake's a natural. Did you see him phase on the fly? I say ten bucks Paul doesn't touch him." Embry replied back. Jumping out out of the my truck, sighing_ okay then I thought. _"Come on we don't bite." Embry said. Jared replied back smartly, "Speak for yourself!" He walked in the house, before Embry walked in he turned to me and said, "Oh yeah about Sam's fiance, don't stare it bugs Sam." He walked inside before I could question him about it. "Why would I stare?" I asked to no one.

I walked in seeing a beautiful young Native American cooking what seemed to be brownies. **(A/N: I hate muffins sorry guys)** She turned around. I noticed three long scars running down her left side of her face. I wonder if Sam got mad one day. Maybe this is what Jacob was protecting me from. She was still beautiful. She gave me a smile and asked, "Oh! Who's this?" Jared replied back, "Bella Swan who else!" Wow it seems everybody knows me. "Oh well you're the vampire girl?" She asked with a smile. "No not anymore, um you're the wolf girl?" She nodded her head saying, "Well I'm engaged to one at least." She raised the brownies towards me asking if I wanted one, and smacked Jared on the head saying, "Ladies first!" to the guys. I nodded my head and took one. Sam walked in later on commenting, "Jake's right. You are good with weird." He walks over towards Emily kissing her scars and then her lips. I had to look away to see Paul and Jacob coming in like they didn't just try to kill each other. Jacob looked at me and smiled, I smiled back showing him I wasn't scared of him. Paul took a brownie sat in front of me saying, "Sorry." As he looked in my eyes, I felt like I could love him and just him. E-Ed-Edward became a memory and Paul was holding me down to the Earth. He seemed like air to me, clean air. Edward was a drug and somehow Paul was a clean drug. Quite frankly, it scared the shit out of me. His eyes showed anger, hate, sadness, and was that love?

_What the hell just happened, I thought. _

**Cliffhanger**

**Authors Note: I will try to update every day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**All rights belong to Stephanie Myer.**

**Authors note: Sorry for the wait. Enjoy!**

Paul kicked back the chair, shaking as he ran out of the house. _Well that was weird I thought._ I noticed Jacob shaking as well exiting Emily's house. Emily was smiling like she just won a million dollars. Sam followed Jacob and Paul out barking out orders for Jared and Embry to stay here.

"Um, what just happened?" I asked Emily and the boys. "Paul's gonna have to tell you that, sweetheart." said Emily sweetly back. I just looked down at the unfinished brownie. "Nice I never thought Paul would do that." Jared snickered loudly causing Emily to smack his head. "Ow!" he exclaimed rubbing his head. Embry just laughed shaking his head.

Paul, Sam, and Jacob came in ten minutes later. Sam heading towards Emily. They seem to be happy strangely, very happy together. _Could they be supernaturally linked? I thought. _Paul looked at me slightly his eyes lingering on me longer than needed to be. Jacob smiled at me and sat down asking, "So how was that for excitement?" I laughed saying, " I know now never to slap a fucking werewolf!" The house filled with soft laughter. Jared yelled to me, "Well never slap a hot tempered werewolf anyway." I shot back smirking, "How bout if they are huge and massive men then just don't slap them at all, Okay?" Sam said to me, "Well it seems somebody needs to tell you something." I nodded and asked him, "Who?"

The voice coming from behind me shocked me, "Um Bella would you like to take a walk with me?" Paul asked me I could see hope shining in his eyes. I cleared my throat nodding to him.

I got up grabbing his hand he held out to me. I remembered when I was a child I would always pet dogs and puppies they were always warm. So I guess Paul being warm would be a wolf thing. "What did you want to talk about, Paul?" I asked him after he led us to a log we both sat on. He seemed nervous like he was debating on whether to answer that question. "Well Bella as you know, I'm a werewolf. Actually more like a shape shifter as Billy calls them, but we wolves do this thing called imprinting. It's like a soul mate thing. Our wolves pick out a girl that seems to please them, I guess. Imprinting it's like gravity its not your parents or friends keeping you alive, it's her. She's holding you down to the Earth. We, to her, can be a friend, brother, or lover." I interrupted him asking him, "Why are you telling me this. I mean shouldn't you be with her then?" He sighed running his large tanned hand in his black hair. He told me something that I didn't know would change my life forever. "Bells, I imprinted on you." I felt my breath rush out of me. How could this man imprint on me? I mean I'm a nobody. I have muddy brown eyes, no curves, and plain brown hair. I'm not Native. _Why would he imprint on me? I thought. _I voiced out my thoughts before I could stop them, "Why would you imprint on me?" Paul glared at me, "Fuck if I know. If I had a choice I wouldn't imprint on a leech lover like you." _God he is such a jerk I thought. _"Look, I'm sorry. I'm new to this thing. I didn't mean to make you cry." He said calmly as he noticed my tears coming down my cheeks."It's okay, Paul. I am not ready for a relationship so can we just be friends?" I asked him. He shook his head in an approval. I smiled at him while he smirked back.

"Do you guys kill humans like police reports say?" I asked him wondering if I should be scared. He just scoffed and shot back, "NO! The only the thing we do kill is _vampires_." I looked at him with disbelieve I was worried about their safely. "Paul, you can't kill them they'll kill you." I exclaimed shocked that they would do such a thing, I mean they are incredibly strong. "We killed the bloodsucker with the dreads." He told me grabbing my hand is reassurance. "You killed Laurent!" I said shocked to him. He nodded and said back, "And his red headed girlfriend is next." I was shocked Victoria was here. That means I was in danger as well the pack. "Victoria's here!" I gasped. I noticed the waves of the ocean blurring and Paul's figure creeping into darkness. I heard my name being called as a fell into darkness.

**Author's note: Dun Dun Dun! Bella learns about imprinting and find outs Victoria's looking for her. Next Chapter: Bella tells the pack about Vickie. And Paul, nobody can predict what he does. I will try to update tomorrow. Merry Christmas! **


	3. Chapter 3

**All rights belong to Stephanie Myer!**

**Sorry for the wait. **

"Bella wake up come on baby wake up." I heard a voice in the distant calling my name. Somebody was shaking my arm and leg back in forth. I winced when I heard a yell coming from beside me, "BELLA!" It sounded like Jacob, but the other voice sounded like Paul. I moaned opening my eyes seeing five blurry figures over top me belonging to Paul, Jacob, Embry, Sam, and Jared. _Huh where was Emily I thought._

"Guys stop pestering her and leave the poor girl alone!" I heard Emily's voice somewhere around the room. Ahh I found her. I saw Paul slap Jacob's head causing Jacob to scream out in pain. "Bella you have to tell us about the Victoria girl." Sam's booming voice went around the room. "Wait, what exactly happened to me all I remember was the waves and Paul's form." I asked everybody around me. "Bella I mentioned the red-headed leech and you freaked the fuck out saying "Victoria's here" and then you fainted right after that. Who is Victoria, Isabella?" Paul told me and asked more demanded for the answer.

Paul was shaking slightly because I was refusing to answer that question. I mean I did slap him what's the odds he might phase and kill me. So I decided to speak knowing his temper. "Vickie as I call her is James's mate. She is after me, because last year. The Cullens were playing baseball when a coven came through and interrupted us. James, he liked my smell and decided to track me towards Phoenix my old home. He led me to my old ballet studio using my mother's voice through a old home movie. It was the perfect place for victim and predator. Mirrors were everywhere in the building. James attacked me that's how I got this scar," I showed them the crescent shaped scar on my left wrist. Paul growled and starting to shake. "Calm down Please!" I calmed him with my voice. "Anyway, Edward and the family came by after Alice had a vision of me writhing in pain. They ripped him apart and burned the pieces. That's why dear old Vickie is after me. Mate for a mate. Even though Edward's not my mate." I finished with the story trying to calm down my imprinter. "Great, we got some bait!" Jared told the pack. Paul threw a can at his head, but Jared and his wolfy reflexes caught it. Damn. "Bella is not bait!" Paul all, but snarled and growled out. I was fucking scared of him. "PAUL!" Sam yelled towards a shaking Paul, "Go outside!" Paul with outside shaking, growling, snorting, and snarling. We all followed besides Emily. _Huh I thought I wondered why she stayed behind? _Emily yelled for me to get back, because I was getting to close to Paul's shaking form. "Baby, Please calm down." I told him hoping he would listen. Paul bent forward his wolf coming out to play.

I heard screaming from behind me. Emily and Sam was screaming, "GET BACK BELLA!" I was too late as Paul's paw swiped down my face, down my torso, and to my hip. I screamed out loud looking at a worried and scared silver wolf. He nuzzled my bleeding body softly licking my wounds. I heard distant screams of my name and sirens. Paul whimpered laying down beside me. The ambulance was getting closer causing Paul to take cover in the forest.

I saw Paul's wolf form whining beside the big oak tree so he couldn't be seen. The EMT lifted me up on a stretcher careful not hurt me. I heard Emily say, "You're gonna be alright Bella. Please just hold tight. We're coming." I looked straight at Paul in the woods when they closed the doors. _Hopefully my eyes told him that I wasn't afraid I thought seeping back into the darkness._

**Authors Note: Sorry it's short. Do you think Bella will survive? Tell me what you think. The ages of the wolves and humans are different from the book. Besides Bella, she actually the youngest. Claire to because she's a baby still. Elders and parents same ages as wells.**

**Bella: 18 **

**Paul: 28 **

**Sam: 30 **

**Emily:29 **

**Kim: 23**

**Jared:26**

**Jacob:21**

**Quil:21**

**Embry:23**

**Leah:27**

**Seth: 19**

**Collin and Brady:19**

**Claire: 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Twilight or any characters ~Paullahotelover**

**Warning: Language and some graphic images cause by Bella's cuts!**

I could feel pain from my face down to my butt. I don't even remember what exactly happened, but Paul's claw and pain down my body it feels like a I got hit by a freaking train. Moaning and opening my eyes seeing Emily sitting by my side. Jacob snoring in the corner. _How long have I been here a voice said in my head__**. **_I frowned looking around the room _he _was nowhere in sight. _Shoot I hope he's not going crazy running like a bat on fire in the woods or worse beating himself up for it I added silently in my brain_. Sam was the only person awake having dark circles under his eyes. He seemed restless.

I looked over to the my left almost breaking down there sat Charlie with dried tears on his cheeks with his head on the bed, sleeping, but seeming to wake up. Embry next to Jacob snoring just like him. It's funny they could be brothers. It's ironic because they do look alike. Sam must have just noticed I was awake. Hearing his voice shocked me to my core, "Bella, are you feeling any pain right now?" I gasped looking at him he was standing next to the bed looking down concerned. Shaking my head side to side knowing he didn't believe me, but it was worth a shot. _Shit that does hurt I added silently_ when I moved my torso over a bit. My whole left side ached in bone crushing pain**.(A/N: Just imagine your bones getting crushed.) **"Where is he?" I asked Sam after a moment of silence. "Around Canada somewhere, he's been there for three days. That's long you been here." He replied back noticing my raised eyebrows he chuckled a little bit to change the atmosphere. "Is he okay?" I know I'm in a fucking hospital with cuts down my body and I'm asking if he's okay. Sam just grunted and said, "Yeah, but he hasn't ate and I wouldn't blame him either. That's how I was when I did that to Emily." I was processing on how to ask him about Emily, when I decided to go in for the kill.

** "**What did you do to her?" I asked a surprised Sam making him jump back. He ran a hand down his face and sighed. I was going to protest and tell him he didn't have to tell me, but he started his story. He spoke in a rather bitter tone, "We were arguing about the imprint. She didn't want to break her cousin's heart, and I didn't either. Leah was my fiancé and one day she brought Emily over causing me to imprint on Emily. I broke it off with a rather upset Leah and well I talked to Emily. Emily at first didn't believe and called me crazy. We yelled to the top of our lungs. I got angry about the things she said and caused my wolf take over. I did the same thing Paul did to you to her. We covered it up with a bear attack, but yours will be a mountain lion attack though. And we also had to tell Charlie about the wolf pack, because he didn't believe the mountain lion attack. Your old man is not narrow-headed, Bells." Sam finished looking down at a now awake Emily with tears sliding down her cheeks.**  
**

Grabbing Sam in a hug I squeezed him telling him, "It's not you fault that that happened. I know you might want to take it back, but at least she's alive. Hell, even I'm alive. So be glad about that and don't think about what could have happened." He sighed heavily and released me from my bear hug. He nodded and smiled at me. I smiled a friendly smile back. I heard Emily throat her clear. "Um, good to see your are awake Bells!" Emily said happily. "Thank you, man my body hurts." I groaned out as Jacob and Embry chuckled lightly. My dad looked at me smiling, "I swear I would've killed that boy. If you had died, Baby-girl." Looking at him, I realized he wasn't kidding. "Oh Dad, you know I would have haunted you for that!" I told him while he kissed my forehead. "Well honey I have to go to the station, but I'm glad to see your awake, " He said walking towards the door. I nodded to him saying, "Bye, Ch-Dad!"

Emily yelled, "Shut up ding bats!" walking over there and hitting the boys on their hard heads.. I giggle into my hand. The doctor walked in noticing all the commotion asking, " My names Dr. Cline. Is everybody alright? Ah, Miss. Swan, you're awake! Are you feeling any pain or anything uncomfortable." Nodding my head saying, "My stomach hurts and I have a mild headache." She nodded her head looking at the machine making a sound that sounded like "mmmhhmm." "Do you know how long I will stay?" I asked as she put a type of pain medicine in my arm, wincing slightly at the pain. "Well sweetie. We have to change your bandages in a minute. So have one of the guys or girl help get you to the bathroom. And I would say another three days. Your healing is impressive." She replied handing me a hospital grown and heading to the nurse's station. She put out a quick, "Be back in five minutes."

I looked at Emily pleading for her to help me get up. She must have understood because she got up and pulled me up slowly. Emily using all her strength got me to the bathroom without me slipping or falling. She warned, "Don't look in the mirror unless you're ready." I nodded looking up and gasping at what I saw.

My face had clear stitches down three cuts. My torso had black stitches. They were all bloody and black from the dried blood. The first cut went from my temple down to my chin all the way down my body ending up at my hip bone. The second was the worst going down my cheek across my body ending in my middle stomach. The third cut was only surprising only a scrape from my middle cheek to my mouth. I didn't look so horrible, but enough to possibly make people stare and wonder about me. Emily undressed me carefully saying, "Don't worry so much about it. It'll heal and look much better. And for the love of god ignore the stares." I scoffed silently and smiled nodding my head slowly. "Where's Jared at?" I asked her while my doctor enter the room. Emily just mouthed, "Patrol." I smiled and nodded. Dr. Cline filled the bathtub up with warm water. Emily and her placed me carefully in the tub. They both cleaned my wounds and dried me off with a fluffy white towel. Emily and Dr. Cline wrapped my scars with care. Emily called out to Sam for them to place me in the bed. Sam came in the bathroom carefully picking me up walking to my hospital bed placing me down on it. "You guys have to leave, visiting hours are over. You can come by tomorrow, she will still be here." Dr. Cline said to the boys and Emily.

They all left giving me a quick, "Bye!" I waved to them starting to feel slightly dizzy and sleepy. I turned my head to the window gasping as I saw Paul's human body leaning against a tree in the woods. I smiled at him sheepishly and waved at him. I could have have sworn he smiled back before turning around shedding his clothes into his silver wolf.

**Author's Note: Excuses of being a late update!**

** 1: Lazy**

** 2: Family Drama**

** 3: Babysitting**

** 4: Cleaning House**

** 5: Nancy Drew Games**

**Happy New Year Eve's and New Year.**

**Will update tomorrow!**

**Next Chapter: Paul visits Bella and she comes home. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**Authors note: I'm back and here is Chapter 5 of My Soulmate. Enjoy my awesome reviewers and followers!**

"Bella, I'm truly sorry I did this to you. Why didn't you back up like Sam and Emily had told you? Why baby? Must you have to scare me like that. I thought you were dead until that look you gave me before my scared ass entered the forest. Bells, I just hope you aren't scared of me. I know I lose my temper so much. I have always been a hothead since birth. Dad used to tell me, "Son you will never make it through life acting like an ass." Well that advice never really got to my heart, but you Bella. You have changed me, hell the whole pack has seen that. Just promise me something, please don't leave me," Paul was crying silently on the side of the bed and telling me everything I thought I would never hear from those lips. "I won't ever leave you, Babe. I am sorry about being a jerk when I told you about the imprint." He finished the last two sentences looking at me wide eyed. I smiled at him showing him that I heard him and believed him. "Paul, I won't leave you and no, I can't be scared of you. You're too much of a softie for that." I gasped out my own tears sliding down my cheeks.

He glared at me and growled playfully, "Don't tell the pack, little girl." My laughter filled the room and so did his. "Paul, Sam said you weren't eating. Are you eating again?" I asked him taking in his smaller like frame. He looked like he was dying with black circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. He nodded as he looked at the door with a growl. "Paul-," he shushed me still growling at the door. Carlisle came through the door with Alice and Edward behind him. I shied away from Edward knowing that both Alice and he would be punished. "Miss. Swan your looking good so you will be going home this afternoon. And you will have to speak with the rest of us and the pack. You will be fine to do so, Paul don't worry about her health. This is just about the treaty." Carlisle told me and Paul. Quite frankly seeing Edward was scary and Alice even scarier, because she knew everything that went on behind Edward's mask in the woods that day. Instead of answering him, I just gave him a single nod as he and his children walked out the door.

My breathing was slightly off and Paul seemed to notice this. "Bella, why were you scared of the Mind Reader Leech?" Paul asked me with a hit of worry. I decided to tell him the story, even though he would be pissed afterwards.

_Flashback_

"_Come take a walk with me." Edward commanded me when I hopped out of my red truck. I walked to him knowing he forged my writing for Charlie. Making my way towards him, he led me about 300 yards away from the still in sight house. Edward stopped me where I was and reached for me. I walked forward not knowing what the vampire was up to. "I do not want you. You are just a snack to me, Isabella." I gasped slightly as he bit into my neck. On fire was what I felt. I thought he was killing me, but he sucked the venom out. He disappeared from my view saying a quick, "I will be back my love."_

_Flashback Over_

"And then all I remember was Sam's arms around me." I finished telling the story to a shaking Paul. This Paul was beyond furious. "Paul, please calm down!" Reaching for his arm and touching him, his shaking slowly faded down. As cliché as it sounded we were looking in each others eyes. I don't which one leaned forward first, but we were kissing. How could he kiss me with my mangled face? He started dominating the kiss putting more pressure on my rosy lips. His tongue swiped across my bottom lips asking for entrance. I granted him access with pleasure. This kiss was something I'm not so familiar with. His tongue massaged my tongue sending shocks of pleasure throughout my body. After what seemed like three hours of kissing, he pulled away smirking his little smirk. "Wow!" My voice finally said something after a couple seconds of opening and closing. He just chuckled and pecked me on the lips again. Hearing a throat clear at the other end of the bed made my heart race. We both looked over to see a red faced Charlie.

I looked at Paul mouthing "Uh oh!"

**Cliffhanger…. THEY KISSED! What do you think will happen? I know it's short, but next one will be hopefully longer. I did edit a few of the chapters and there seems to be a few minor mistakes, but if you would point them out. I will gladly fix them. Thanks for all the reviews. Oh and also, I will be working on My Soulmate, Second Chances, My Lizard, and Love of a Demon, and my outside work is a movie script, writing songs, and family drama, so may be slow updates. Updates for this story will be on Saturday or Sunday. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: Starting now the chapters will be more detailed and about 2,000 to 4,000 words long. Thank you guys for reading my stories. Since, I'm a fan of Alex Meraz. I decided to write a Paul/OC about his wife, Kim Meraz and him, but this fic will be ALL HUMAN. So check that one out, will be written on Saturday or Sunday. All my stories will be updated when I have free time or the weekends. Enjoy my Chapter 6 of My Soulmate.**

**Warnings: Language and Adult Situations!**

The red-raced Charlie was coming at me and my Paul. My Paul I loved the sound of that. I looked at him taking in his wonderful features, totally forgetting about my angry dad. Paul had an angular face shape with a rounded type nose, but perfect. His nostrils were a little flared, and his mouth was shaped with a beautiful cupid's bow. Paul's cheekbones were well defined, and his eyes were a beautiful caramel, chocolate brown color. Looking down his body, taking in his muscular, chiseled chest was nothing like Jacob's chest. Paul's arms were like tree trucks so was his thighs and legs. I could see his six pack through his tight _underarmor_ shirt. His abdominal wasn't as filled as Jake's, but that didn't mean he wasn't still handsome. Looking down towards the barrier from his more manly spot, I'm wondering how hu-.

My dad cleared his throat knocking me out of my thoughts towards the werewolf. Realizing, I shouldn't be thinking like that about him. Especially, since I'm in a hospital with my father three away from me. Paul was smirking at me obviously noticing I was checking him out, no wonder he _was _a man whore. Everything about this man screamed "handsome and come get me". No wonder all the ladies went after him, he is a looker. "Ahem!" I heard my dad mumble out. "Ahh," I screamed then finished more softly for Charlie, "I'm sorry, Dad, it's not what it looks like me and him just kissed. I mean it not like we were… you know having se-. I mean I'm way to sore for that. I me-." Paul's and my dad's chuckling cut off my mumbling. I looked down shyly as they carried on their laughing. "Stop laughing. I was just telling the truth! God!" I yelled at them in frustration. Charlie looked up with a semi- red face from laughing previously. "That got you good, baby girl. Paul already told your old man about the wolf magic imprint thing. So I decided to mess you a little bit. And I wasn't disappointed your still my little girl." My dad told me looking totally innocent. This only means that they meaning Charlie and Paul sat this up, or the whole pack did. Look out guys when I get out of here, be ready to meet my right fist. Or maybe I'll just throw a pillow at them. Ohhh! A baseball bat could work. A Cheshire smile made its way up on my face, and the men knew that I was up to something. But what they didn't know was how or what Bella Swan will do. Moral Rule: Don't mess with me. You may end up with a few broken bones, maybe just a few broken fingers.

_**Haha devil Bella said. **_

_I'm so going to hurt them._

_**As long as you let me!**_

_Duh!_

_**Just making sure!**_

_Why wouldn't I? You hurt people way more then I do._

_**I got the perfect plan!**_

_Hahahhaahhah!_

_**Muhahhahhah!**_

Fingers snapped in front of my face breaking my connection with my dark side. Don't judge me! Deal with your own problems. Holy shit….. I need out of this fucking hospital. Oh my fucking Lordy, the **Cullens** are back. Nooooo! "BELLA!" Paul was snapping his fingers making loud SNAPS. "You alright there, babe?" He finished. Awweee he's worried about me. "Dad, get me out of this hospital. I'm going insane!" I yelled at my dad. He just chuckled and hopefully went to get the papers. Because I'm ready to go outside. "Babe! I'm losing you." Paul said to me again trying so hard to get my attention. I nodded at him with less effort then I thought. Seeing Paul's lips move made my brain want him to kiss me again. So I decided to ask what could go wrong? "Paul, can you kiss me again?" I poked my bottom lip to add some affect and it WORKED. He leant in pressing his lips against mine softly. I loved his lips against mine putting perfect pressure against my rosy ones. Instead of his tongue asking for permission mine did. He willingly opened his set of lips letting me in. I didn't know what I was doing so out of discomfort. My tongue massaged his, he seemed to cheer me on by groaning. I smiled into the kiss making him lick my cheek. My face was a bright tomato red as he pulled back. He didn't smirk, but he smiled a real smile. One I never thought anybody would see. We were looking at each other, when my dad walked in. Baseball bat? "Dad, do you have a bat at home?" I know what you're thinking why say that, but they don't know what I'm going to do. He nodded as he passed me the papers saying, "Sign them. You're of age."

"Oh! Right!" I exclaimed taking the papers, and sloppily writing "Isabella Swan" where it should be. "You ready. Come on 1.2.3" Dad helped me get up. Paul put my arm around his next supporting me, thankfully helping my clumsy ass. He chuckled as he picked me up making me scream in delight.

Paul set me down on the pavement making sure my feet were steady. "Bella, I'm heading to the station be back in two weeks. Something came up causing me to leave to Sans Francisco. Something to do with a murder case. So I won't be home and Paul has agreed to help take care of you and Emily." Charlie told me hopping in his cruiser which was parked next to a sweet ride. "DAAAAMMMMMNNN!" I exclaimed looking at the 1985 Ford Truck. The Ford truck was pitch black, but everything screamed sexy. A surprised Paul was looking at me with raised eyebrows, "That your reaction to me or the Ruby!" He humored me. I laughed asking, "Ruby? You name your trucks?" He growled playfully, "I'm a man, baby!" Nodding I asked politely, "Uhh, well can I sit down in Ruby? So you can take me home!" He nodded stalking towards me making a queasy feeling inside my tummy. He trapped me with his heads on either side of my head. He leaned in brushing his lips with light feather touches, releasing my lips opening the truck door. He picked me up setting me carefully down. He even went through the trouble buckling me in. "Thank you, Paul." I smiled at him. He closed the door running to the driver's side.

"Where's my truck?" I asked him causing him to look at me with a smug expression. A turned my head giving him confused side look. "I kinda sold Big Red back to Jake's dad." Gasping at him I hit him playfully with my hand. "Ouch!" That hurt! "It was a piece of shit anyway and I thought your first lesson was never slap me again. Leech lover!" He snickered and pulled the truck out of the parking lot flooring it by the look I gave him.

"Pussy!" I mumbled under by breath, but Mr. Wolfy over there caught loud and clear. Shit! "What was that?" He asked turning his attention from the road to me. I shook my head in denial, "I have no clue what the fuck you're talking about, Mystery!"

"Mystery?" His beautiful features scrunched up making me giggle. "Your wolf reminds of a mystery!" I explained myself causing him to understand laughing at the realization. He wrinkled his left nostril pulling into what seems to be Emily's house.

"Emily's?" My question filled Ruby. Paul looked at me, "Yeah, she has something for you to know. Says it's girl business." My head bobbed up and down "Ohh!"

Paul jumped out moving from his side to my side in great speed. He held out his hand after I opened the black door. I took it looping our fingers together. He picked up our hands and kissed them. I smirked. He nodded his head towards the house, "Let's head in!" I nodded. We both walked together in perfect unison.

He opened the door. I gasped as I saw the whole pack lying down or sitting in the living room all look at me. My cheeks heated up causing Jacob to chuckle and Embry to shyly laugh. I smiled looking down at my feet. "Emily!" I yelled seeking her out from Sam's lap.

She smiled making her way towards me, "What's the thing you wanted to tell me? And I'm happy to see you!" I told her. She screamed hugging me the stitches from my face were gone, but my torso was still stitched. She seemed to noticed by my wolf's growl. "I have a baseball bat hidden behind the fridge. Embry, Jacob, Paul, Sam, and Billy were part of it. DO NOT hurt Billy." She whispered in my ear thankful that now of wolves heard. I giggle making my towards the my target. I grabbed the red baseball bat. _This is gonna hurt! _

Embry, Sam, Paul, and Jacob bolted out the door seeing the bat in my hand. "GET BACK HERE, MONGRELS." I had the bat ready to swing at Embry him being the closet to me. Hitting the back of his legs, his body went limp screaming, "Owwwwwww! I surrender!" I looked down at him, "Good Idea, Mutt!"

Paul looked at me wide eyed. Sam covered his balls. _Lucky, I was going there! I'm cruel. _Jacob went off towards the forest yelling, "Patrol and don't hurt me woman!" Embry was rolling on the ground still in pain. I stopped the smile from coming on my face. "If you guys do one more thing like that again. You will end up exactly like Mr. Shy Ass over here." I told them smugly pointing at Embry with the bat. He actually shied away. _Ha!_

"You have one bad ass woman, Paul!" Sam just had to put his two cents in. "I knew that the moment she slapped me." Paul replied back smugly looking at me. I pointed the bat at them narrowing my eyes. They both put their hands up resembling I surrender. They both ran into the house cowering in fear. "Yeah you better run!" I yelled to them heading back inside. "Emily, do you have a spare bedroom I can sleep in?" Asking Emily that seemed foreign to me.

"Yes, upstairs second right on the left. Bathroom second right on right side." She answered winking at me. Paul and Sam were looking away from me. Embry finally walked in making me laugh he completely missed me by a mile. _I must have done a number on him. Ha! _"Goodnight!" I told the boys only Paul got up to take me to bed. I felt like a child.

I didn't have to use the bathroom, but I did need to brush my teeth. "Human moment!" I explained to a confused Pauly. He nodded saying, "Be quick!" Rolling my eyes, I entered the restroom finding toothpaste and a unused toothbrush. Brushing my teeth quickly making a mad dash back to my wolf. "Do you have patrol tonight?" I was hoping he didn't but Sam had them out since Victoria and the Cullens came back. "Yup, I do, but you need to get your rest having the treaty talk tomorrow. Doctor leech decided to move it to tomorrow. SO, that being said get your rest, Baby." He told me kissing my forehead quickly I pulled his lips to mine whispering, "Please be careful!" He sent me his smirk and a beautiful wink with reassurance, "I always am!" He disappeared from my view closing my door. _Treaty… Talk… Great! _

Turning off the lamp on the bedside table my mind hit dream world.

**Dream:**

"_Baby! I'm home!' Paul said entering the kitchen doorway. "Daddy!" Alex yelled running towards his dad gripping his legs. I smiled at him and my son. They were the same ate the same food to running their hands through their hair the same way. They even talked the same. Paul grunted lifting Alex our three year old asking him, "Hey buddy were you easy on Mommy today?" He eagerly shook his hand making both us parents laugh. Paul let him down giving Alex's butt a boost he went into the living room. He still looks at me the same. He greeted me by kissing me deeply. His tongue worked the same magic as four years ago. "Ewe Mommy and Daddy are kissing!" Exclaiming our three year old. Paul laughed against my lips separating each other. "How is he?" He asked me throwing a smirk at his son touching my now five month pregnant tummy. "He's fine. Kicking, but fine. No discomfort. Your day?" "Fine, new leech we have to catch had to leave work early. Doing somebody's tattoo, but Mark finished it for me. Thank god!" I smiled and laughed against his shoulder. Their three year yawned ready for his nap. "You wanna do it?" Paul nodded at me leaving me to finish dinner. The warm body I've been used to pushed up against me. His erection was pushed against the junction of my middle back caused by my five foot form. "Paul!" I moaned as he bit down on my neck making a love bite visible for the world to see. He turned me around turning off the stove to prevent fires. He kissed me deeply setting me on the counter. "Mm," groaning into his kiss. He smiled as he brought his hands to my tank top rising it up and off me throwing it somewhere. "Pa- Paul is Alex asleep?" I asked him before things got any further. He nodded unclasping my bra sending shivers down my spine. He massaged my right breast making sure to be careful because of the sensitiveness of the pregnancy. He bent down taking my left nipple in his mouth. Making me arch my back up into his body. "Paul!" I moaned loudly throughout the kitchen hoping I didn't wake our son. "Shh, Isabella!" He growled out silencing me making me whimper. He took my other nipple in his mouth making me groan out quietly. He moved down my body kissing it lightly. He unbuckled my pants sliding them down slowly, teasing me. His wolf senses smelt my arousal making him sniff my panties tickling me. I giggle lightly at his actions. "Pa-Pa, oh!" I groaned as he ripped my best pair of panties. "I'll buy you new ones!" He growled pushing me back further down towards the cold counter. He inserted his finger in me. "Oh God, you're so tight still!" Paul snarled his wolf coming out to play. His finger moved hitting the right spots from all his learning. He added another before teasing me while poking at my clit with his tongue. He took me with his talented tongue just like the night we conceived Alex. "Paul, I'm getting there." I giggle at him knowing he likes my laugh. He set me on edge by moving his fingers faster and tongue. "FUCK!" He growled while taking everything I offered him. "Paul, I love you. You know that and not because of this," pointing to his current figure which had his brownish yellowish eyes looking at me watching his prey, "But because you better then anybody I could ask for." _

_He smiled and kissed me, turning on the stove he told me sweetly, "Go rest. I'll finish dinner!" _

**End Dream~~**

I smiled into my dream's ending wishing it really happened.

**Author's Note: So I know they didn't have sex in real life, but they will soon. There is a little hint in the dream. This is my longest chapter, but I told they would get longer. Thank you for the reviews. Next Chapter: Treaty Talk**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or the characters besides my OCs.**

**Authors note: Well guys you get this chapter a little bit earlier….Enjoy!**

"Bella wake up, sweetheart." I felt somebody shaking my shoulder. "Stop! I don't want to!" Paul chuckled beside me surprising me. I shot up snatching him in a hug.

"Whoa, chick! What's up, babe?" Paul asked me. I shook my head in his shoulder clutching him like my life depended on it. Bawling into his neck provided him the answer. "Look, babe I'm here I know, it sucks. But it's part of the imprint, baby!" Paul cooed against my brown locks.

"I just missed you. I don't know it would hurt that horrific. I felt like my heart was on fire. Paul, Is Emily awake?" I explained why I was feeling so upset. He nodded lifting me up strolling to the kitchen.

The kitchen smelled like bacon, eggs, and pancakes. The aroma was perfect describing Emily's kitchen excellently. Emily was sitting on Sam's lap surrounded by the whole pack. Two women sitting by Jared and Embry made me assume they were imprints. Angela? "Angela Webber?" I asked the short black haired women. She gasped looking at me, "Bella, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same!" I shrieked clearly shocked flying out of Paul's arms. She glanced at my scars looking my torso up and down. The men looked at Paul wondering if he would freak the fuck out. "Paul!" I whispered silently, "I can tell her." He shook his big skull and continued eating breakfast.

"Angela, Paul ph-" I looked towards Embry, he nodded in confirmation, "He phased to close to me causing the these scars. But I'm fine. It was a complete accident." Angela looked at me deciding on whichever to speak to me or scream. "Umm!" Emily voiced out wondering what Angie was settling on. "So, I heard Ms. Swan had been COURTING a VAMPIRE!" Yep hollering at me was her answer. Paul chortled leaning on the counter dipping his nasty plate in the sink. I glared at him wrinkling my freckled nose. He shied away apologizing with his dark eyes. But the rest were in hysterics, even Sam, they were just rolling.

"Yes, Angie I did, however; I didn't want him. He played a game with me like Cat and Mouse, he would dazzle me into "loving" him. I did date a vampire." I yelled over the laughter. "Alright, Alright simmer down, guys!" Sam voiced with his deep alpha timbre.

"Oh, now you talk! So much for being an Alpha." I humored out causing a whole new fit of laughter. Sam looked at me with a glariest type look. "Damn , she does deserve being Beta's mate, after all." Embry assumed looking at my smirking ass, Paul. "What's a Beta?" I questioned looking around the room.

Paul cleared his throat, "Second in Command., babe. More of a protector of the pack. The one who looks out and ready for anything. Reason why I attacked you when you confronted the pack." "Ahh!" I understood more now still is confusing. Alpha, Beta, and I can only make out there's a third in command. Wow, but Sam doesn't look like he belongs in the Alpha stage. He seems more lower more calm. "How come Sam's alpha, he seems more soother." I quizzed clearly surprising the pack about my question.

"You are one smart woman and weird!" Sam chuckled out the last part. "Well you see, Jacob's Rightful Alpha, I'm Beta from my grandfather, Raul Lahote. Seth Clearwater, if he phases Third In Command. But right now it goes Sam, Me, Jared, Embry, and Jacob. So it's a little bit complicated!" My Paul explained searching around the living room.

"Nice! Well Emily I need to talk to you about something private." I told Emily. Em headed towards me whispering, "Is it about the dream?" Looking at her wide eyed, she just led me upstairs to her and Sam's bedroom. "Sit" She commanded sitting beside me.

Emily was pacing around the room muttering to herself. What did make me have that dream? Paul. He seemed so real. Like he was there touching my body, pleasuring me. Our son was in it too. He seemed so cute and a spitting image of his father.

Will I get married to Paul? Overcome my fear of marriage and marry this man. Paul was… is a foulmouthed, annoying, asshole, man whore(Note to self: Used to be man whore), and troublemaker going in and out of jail. This information made me realize he must love me, because I only heard him curse a few times and he's not much of an asshole. Maybe he does want a relationship, but taking it slow. Like he doesn't want me to run.

Emily cleared her knocking my full attention towards her small frame. "Yeah, about the dream, you started talking in your sleep signaling what you dreaming about which is not horrible. Except the whole pack heard, even Paul! Hey, don't get worked up. Kim, Angela, and I do the first few months of imprinting so don't worry your self." I couldn't help, but to blurt out, "Will it f-feel like that outside the dream?" _Damn it, verbal filter need one! _The whole downstairs erupted with extremely loud laughter. Making tears developed in my brown eyes.

"Oh honey, it's okay and yes more than likely it will." Emily cooed rubbing her hand smoothly in a pattern on my back. "GUYS, PIPE IT DOWN!" She screamed to them causing the laughter to die down. I released her running downstairs and lunging myself out the door.

I tripped over a log on First Beach just chilling in front of it. Why do I do these things? I always have to say one thing so wrong. How can Paul even love me if I just throw things out like that? My cheeks were burning a deep cherry red from my idiotic inquiry. Paul, Paul, and Paul. He was the only thing on my mind. He never got replaced with another man and or other person.

I drifted off on the log snoring slightly knowing that something was probably go to eat me. Maybe Vickie can come and kill me. Make everybody's life great and just take me away.

Trees limbs snapped behind the log. Jerking myself awake, Paul and all his godliness stood five feet away me. I knew that something was going to come out of his perfect beautiful mouth. "Bella, come on, babe we have to go to the treaty line." He told me making me whine. _Great! _

"Can I just ride you?" I asked him blushing at how wrong that sounded. He wagged his eyebrows telling me, "You can ride me anytime!" I playfully slapped his chest making him pout. He slowly took off his shorts biting his lip.

I smiled as he chucked his shorts at me commanding, "Hold them." I nodded watching as his alter ego took over sending shivers down my spine. His brown eyes bore into mine kneeling on the ground. I jogged over slipping my hand over his withers while he lifted me up sniffing my crotch making me feel weird and tingling. "Paul! No way! I'm not like that!" I squealed at his form. He was so soft and comfy. His fur made me want to fall asleep on him. He barked out a wolf laugh trotting through the forest.

"Ohmigosh! Don't freaking drop me!" I screeched at his speeding up form. I gripped his sides holding on so forceful making me feel like my legs would crumple. He howled out at the coming to a slow stop where in the distant I could make out seven pale figures. My mouth went dry. Edward. I was too frighten to leave Paul's warm furry body. I slipped off Paul clutching his shorts in my right hand. He morphed back taking his pants hurling them on. He nodded towards the vampires.

They were the same as last September. Alice stuck with that Pixie Haircut. Rosalie stuck in Bitch Mode. Emmett looking friendlier than ever. Jasper looking guilty for what had been done. Esme an unnaturally beauty. Carlisle, the sweet man. Edward the not so innocent little bastard. He was looking at me with hungry eyes making me quiver behind my real mate. Paul must have felt my distress moving his hand behind him shielding me. I chose not to talk at all. I didn't feel the need to the Pack knew everything about what happen. Why should it matter?

"Paul!" I whimpered quietly against his arm making tremors go through his body. Edward looked at him with a sneer. Paul looked at me wanting my explaining, "I want you to tell them, Pauly." He nodded at me not noticing my slip up of a not so manly nickname.

"We are hear to discuss the treaty about Bella and Forks. Will you be staying here for awhile or leaving?" Sam wondered out. Carlisle spoke up, "Alice had a vision about Victoria chasing after Bella. So we decided to come here and help. Alice had yet another vision about Victoria creating a newborn army. Jasper since he has that skill fighting and training newborns, Alice had us head up here." Paul growled a little scaring me. Paul looked at the leeches wondering if that was the reason. "Yes, mutt that is the reason!" Edward sneered towards my mate. "Don't talk like that to him, leech!" I growled out forcefully startling the Pack and the leeches.

"Why are you with them, my love? They have no self control whatsoever, Isabella." Edward tried to get an answer from me the intensity of his Topaz eyes boring into mine making my choke out in disgust.

"Oh, we are the lack of control ones. Says the one who drank out of her when you "dumped" her last year." Paul all but snarled out having gasps come out of several shocked leeches. Alice gasped catching my attention which made me screamed out again, "Oh, like you didn't know, Pixie!" Her mouth was opening and closing. "No, I didn't Bella. I wouldn't have seen it and found you." Jasper looked at Edward sneering out, "You son of a bitch!" Both he and Emmett grabbed him in a head lock attempting to tear him apart.

Wait hold the phone shouldn't Paul be the one? Carlisle insisted quietly, "I believe this to be true and I agree to the Pack's decision this isn't the first time Edward has done this. Back in early 1900s he did the same. So Paul you have every right too, Son!"

Paul didn't think before exploding into his wolf form grabbing Fuckward into his strong muzzle tearing him bit by bit. The sound of metal reached everybody's ears making mine hurt. After Paul stopped with his violent kill he stepped back while Embry chucked a lighter at me. _What? _Oh they wanted me to do it. _Oh shit!_

I snatched the lighter from the dirty forest floor. I watched as the flame danced in Edward's eyes as the flame lit on his diamond crested body. The purple smoke filled the air around us. Esme was crying to her cooing husband. The awful stench reached my reddish nose of _his _unnatural body.

"What will do with Victoria?" Sam asked his wolf ready for the upcoming fight. "Meet us, tomorrow at 8:00 in the evening to practice fighting. Newborns will be incredibly strong. After the fight happens we will leave and hopefully no other boys will phase." Jasper explained to the pack.

Sam nodded his head as the Cullens raced back to their home. Paul crawled on his belly stalking towards me after the pack left leaving us alone. The ashes of Edward were completely gone and I was ecstatic about Edward being dead.

Paul phased back being in his Birthday Suit didn't once displease me. He grabbed me in a hug. Kissing me slow and passionate with so much alertness. No tongue. It was perfect.

His yellow eyes searched my chocolate irises and I'm guessing that's his wolf. _Oh.. Lord I was going to get fucked in the middle of the damn forest._

**Author's Note: Cliffy.. Sorry, but next chapter will be the Newborn Training. But what's going on between Paul and Bella right now?**

**So far: Bella has got imprinted on and scarred for life. Bella has been having dreams about Paul and her sexual life. Angela is an Imprint. Edward is DEAD! Victoria is getting her Army ready. Paul and Bella may or may not have a romp in the woods. **

**My other stories A Dancer's Love, My Lizard, and A Love Of A Demon will be reposted In February. Please leave Reviews and Thanks for them, lovelies.**


End file.
